kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rei
Rei is , featured in Time God Eon's series of Future Rider One-Shots. He is a robot created by Dr. Komyoji to protect humanity History He aided Mega Man defeat Fire Man, the extreme heat-of which melted large portions of his body, however this damage was well repairable. Kamen Rider Kikai Kamen Rider Kikai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 210.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 1.8 t Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 58.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20.9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.5 sec. Rento transforms into by inserting the Spannerder and Screwder together at the center of the Kikai Driver. Kamen Rider Kikai's suit consists of the following parts: * - the head. ** - the head's top armor. It is made of that serves as the in-built protection to the user's head. ** - Kikai's visor. Using a heavy toughness lens that is resistant to shock and dirt, it is possible to secure visibility under harsh environments. It also has a caution flash and a built-in siren, and has a role to emit a warning to surroundings with sound and light. ** - The mouthplate that serves as Kikai's filling port. Supplies lubricants and supplies it to each part of the machine. ** - The cross spanner-like faceplate that serves as Kikai's communication device. It enables communication with all kinds of equipment including artificial satellite. It is made with the highly durable that make up Kikai's armor and weapons. ** - The two 'bolts' at the bottom the Spanney Horns. They are emergency stopping devices. If Kamen Rider Kikai's equipment becomes unstable for some reason, it has the role of physically stopping the equipment. * - The chest armor. A built-in master cylinder for pumping energy into the fuselage distributes the energy to the fuselage in accordance with the control program. Moreover, it is easily maintainable thanks to a virtual console for external input and the numerous markings, allowing one person to fix about 87% of damage and malfunction. * - the shoulders. It follows the motion of the crane arm and has the role of following the fragile part of the movable part. It is a remodeled type of shoulder guard for the Humanoise, exterior panels are replaced with armor plates made of Cold Metallium and attached to the truss frame. This resulted in a structure similar to those found in space armors. * - The upper arms. It is derived from the power assist unit for Humanoises. The arm is strengthened with 6 energy pressure type cylinders, and demonstrates the power to lift a maximum of 360 tons. * - The forearm armor. It strongly supports the Ripper Gloves by delicately manipulating ten super steel wires with a built-in winch mechanism. It is a retrofitted Humanoise forearm of the winch option, exterior panels are replaced with armor plates made of "Cold Metallium" and attached to the truss frame. * - The hands. The grip force of the Humanoise is increased 18 times by interlocking with the Power Arm Winder. The tip is coated with a super steel metal coating, and can crush rocks and concrete lumps by thrusting. Control over the Ripper Glove is very precise, allowing Kikai to do delicate tasks such as grabbing raw eggs or playing a guitar without fear of breakage. * - The bodysuit. It is made of a special protective sheet. It blocks dust and wind from entering and affecting any internal machinery, thereby keeping the condition of the machines intact. It has an antifouling finish. * - The legs. It is diverted from the leg power assist unit for Humanoises, and strengthens thigh with ten energy pressure type cylinders. This mechanism can also be used as a damper utilizing pressure, absorbing the impact of landing such as jumping. Also, an energy condenser is built in the shin, and by rapidly charging the energy, it is possible to dramatically increase the destructive power of the kick. * - The knee joints. It is derived from a power assist unit for joint part for the Humanoise. It incorporates an energy pressure type torque converter and demonstrates a maximum torque of 242 kgf/m (kilogram force per minute), resulting in knees that can rotate at high speed. * - The leg and shin armors. It uses divergent special armor from the Humanoise army. Thanks to the inbuilt , leg power such as striking power and agility is greatly enhanced. * - The feet. It is a reinforced type of the hoisting device for the Humanoise and has a mechanism that uses the explosive power of the built - in ultra - small engine to splash the body with reaction force. Because it is raising the explosive power to the limit as a battle purpose, it exchanges the exterior to what is made of Cold Metallium. By touching the Destructo Reactor grips of the Kikai Driver, Kamen Rider Kikai can initiate one of three attacks: * - Kikai generates electrified ice energy from his belt and channels it through his right foot as he executes a spin kick. * - Kikai channels his electrified ice energy through his right arm and executes a punch powerful enough to destroy the object. * - Kikai generates a large amount of electrified ice energy throughout his upper body and jumps high, and the energy transfers to his right foot and solidifies into a large icicle that penetrates the target. Appearances: This form is exclusive to Future Rider One-Shots